


Stories of the Second Self: In the Wrong Neighberhood

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [10]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Five werewolf members of the Ridgewood Street Pack track down another werewolf from a rival pack. However, when they catch up to him they discover there are worse hunters in the dark of night.
Series: Alter Idem [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: In the Wrong Neighberhood

The streetlight did little to illuminate the dark neighborhood, where scant few windows appeared on the dim grimy buildings.

"What the fuck are we doin' down this way?" James asks, visibly nervous.

"We're gonna show Loco Lobo they can't just cruisin' through our hood," Terrance replies, and then something makes him take a whiff of the air, "Yeah, we gotcha now, bitch!"

The five members of Ridgewood Pack strode well outside their usual streets around Losantiville Avenue to track the offending werewolf in a street pack that wasn't even from Cincinnati. It led them down a road more poorly lit that most at night. Not a soul was in sight, and that had James a little worried. In the Ridgewood hood pack members would be out, and he expected Loco Lobo to be doing the same here.

"I see that punk ass," Terrance pointed, "Let's fuck 'em up!"

They didn't bother changing, just sprinted toward where the lone Loco Lobo pack member huddled under a street lamp. Except, when they reached him, they noticed him shivering, half naked, and bite marks in a couple places.

"This ain't no initiation bite," Terrance pointed out.

"They're human shaped bites," Craze said, "'Cept...."

He didn't need to finish, because they could all see it. The teeth had been sharper than changed wolf teeth.

"Fuck!" James looked around, "Fuckin' Open Feeders."

"Got what your bitch ass had comin', huh?" Terrance declared, and threw a kick in for good measure. "The fuck outta here!"

James pulled at Terrance and pointed further down the road. "See that shit?"

Even in human form, werewolves had their double retinas, which mean they picked up light twice as well. There were two figures, a man and a woman, each wearing long coats. The woman waved at them.

"They don't smell right," James said.

"Let's get movin'," Terrance said, "We made our point. She wants to bleed his ass out it ain't our thang."


End file.
